interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Afghanistan
English Etymology is believed by many modern Indic scholars to have been derived from a term though, some people claim its origin from the word or else from the word ; + suffix . cf Persian See: Wikipedia article on Etymology of Afghanistan. Also see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afghanistan#Origin_and_history_of_the_name Pronunciation * , Proper noun Afghanistan # A landlocked country in Central Asia. Official name: Islamic Republic of Afghanistan. Capital: Kabul. Official languages: Persian (Dari), Pashto. Translations * Afrikaans: Afghanistan * Albanian: *: Gheg Albanian: Afghanistan * Arabic: * Armenian: * Asturian: Afganistán * Azeri: Əfqanıstan * Basque: Afganistan * Belarusian: * Bengali: আফগানিস্তান * Bosnian: * Breton: Afghanistan * Bulgarian: * Catalan: l’Afganistan * Cebuano: Afghanistan * Chinese: 阿富汗 *: Cantonese: 阿富汗 *: Mandarin: *: Min Nan: * Chuvash: Афганистан * Cornish: Afghanistan * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dhivehi: އަފްޣާނިސްތާން * Dutch: * Dzongkha: ཨཕ་ག་ནིསི་ཏཱན་ * Esperanto: Afganio, Afganistano, Afganujo * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: Afghanistan * Galician: Afganistán * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Gujarati: અફગાનિસ્તાન (Afgānistān) * Haitian Creole: Afganistan * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: Afganistan * Ilocano: Afganistan * Indonesian: * Interlingua: Afghanistan * Irish: An Afganastáin * Italian: , * Japanese: * Javanese: Afganistan * Kalenjin: * Kamba: * Kannada: ಅಫ್ಘಾನಿಸ್ತಾನ * Kapampangan: Afghanistan * Kazakh: Ауғанстан * Khmer: * Kikuyu: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latin: Afgania * Latvian: Afganistāna * Limburgish: Afganistan * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: Afghanistan * Luhya: * Luo: * Luxembourgish: Afghanistan * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: അഫ്ഗാനിസ്ഥാന് * Maltese: * Marathi: अफ़गानिस्तान (Afgānistān) * Meru: * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: Afganistān * Nauruan: * Northern Sami: Afghanistan * Norwegian: * Novial: Afganistan * Nynorsk: Afghanistan * Occitan: Afganistan * Ossetian: Афгъанистан * Pashto: * Persian: * Piedmontese: Afgànistan * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: Afgansuyu * Romanian: * Russian: * Samogitian: Afganėstans * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: Afganastan * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: Авганистан *: Roman: Avganistan * Sicilian: Afganistàn * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sundanese: Apganistan * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: Afghanistan * Tajik: Афғонистон (Afğoniston) * Telugu: ఆఫ్ఘనిస్తాన్ * Tetum: Afeganistaun * Thai: * Turkish: * Udmurt: Афганистан * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Uzbek: Afg`oniston * Venetian: Afganistan * Vietnamese: * Volapük: Lafganistän * Waray: Afganistan * Welsh: Affganistan * West Frisian: Afganistan * Wolof: Afganistaan * Yiddish: אפגאניסטאן (afganistan) Related terms * Afghan * Afghani * AFG See also * Appendix:Countries of the world ---- Dutch Proper noun Afghanistan # Afghanistan. Category:nl:Countries ---- German Pronunciation * Proper noun Afghanistan # Afghanistan Derived terms * Afghane / Afghani / Afghanin / afghanisch Category:German proper nouns Category:de:Countries ---- Italian Pronunciation * Proper noun Afghanistan # Afghanistan Alternative spellings * Afganistan Derived terms * afgano / afghano Category:Italian proper nouns Category:it:Countries ---- Norwegian Pronunciation * Proper noun Afghanistan # Afghanistan. Related terms * afghaner * afghansk Category:no:Countries ---- Swedish Proper noun Afghanistan # Afghanistan. Category:Countries Category:Persian derivations Category:sv:Countries zh-min-nan:Afghanistan bg:Afghanistan ca:Afghanistan cs:Afghanistan da:Afghanistan de:Afghanistan et:Afghanistan el:Afghanistan es:Afghanistan fr:Afghanistan fy:Afghanistan gl:Afghanistan ko:Afghanistan hy:Afghanistan hi:Afghanistan hsb:Afghanistan io:Afghanistan it:Afghanistan kk:Afghanistan sw:Afghanistan lo:Afghanistan lt:Afghanistan li:Afghanistan hu:Afghanistan mn:Afghanistan nl:Afghanistan no:Afghanistan nds:Afghanistan pl:Afghanistan pt:Afghanistan ro:Afghanistan ru:Afghanistan simple:Afghanistan fi:Afghanistan sv:Afghanistan tt:Afghanistan th:Afghanistan tr:Afghanistan uk:Afghanistan zh:Afghanistan